One Shall Rise One Shall Fall
by CaseyJuTardis
Summary: Casey and Jade are just your everyday Trans-fans, with normal lives. One day, they receive a call, but all they hear is clicking and whirring. And one word. 'Prepare'. They brush it off, but they soon realize their favorite movie is becoming all too real. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. Sadly. Casey and Jade are mine, though…

**Summary:** A woman named Casey and her best friend, Jade, are both HUGE Trans-fans. Their lives are pretty normal, and plenty boring. One day, they both get a call from a stranger (if it even was human) making weird clicking and whistling sounds. They brush it off, but when weird coincidences start to become all too familiar, they start to wonder if they ever really wanted their favorite movies to be real.

**CASEY'S POV:**

I hate alarm clocks. And mornings. And work. But, doesn't everyone?

My alarm clock blared at me with it usual cruel drone at 7:30 AM. *shudder*. I hated getting up early. Well… maybe it wasn't the getting up early, but the work that followed it. I worked at McDonalds. I had the early shift, and I hated it.

I hit the snooze button for the ump-teenth time, and turned over.

-"Five more minutes, mommy. Five more minutes." I mumbled to myself. I dragged myself out of my bed, but not before glancing back longingly at my pillow. I wandered into my closet, grabbing my uniform and shoes, threw them on the bed, and went to the bathroom. I cringed as I ran a brush through my long, curly brown hair, snagging at every knot. I sighed, turned, and went to go get dressed. Once I had my uniform one, I wandered over to my jewelry drawer, contemplating which earrings to wear today; the little Autobot insignias or the little bumblebees?

I giggled to myself. Jade loved the little bumblebees. I loved the little insignias. I put them on, tossed the bumblebees into my pocket for her, and glanced at the clock.

-"Oh, slag!" I cursed. I was _late._ I grabbed my cell phone and ran for the door. I pounded down the steps to the floor below me, and ran to my best friends' front door.

-"JADE! HURRY UP!" I pounded on her door.

-"It's open!" I heard her call from inside. Then, I heard a loud crash. "Frag!"

I laughed and pushed the door open. When I saw what happened, I laughed even harder. Jade was in her uniform (we had the same job), but she only had one shoe on. She had the other shoe in her hand, and a coffee in the other. From what I could see, she had been trying to put on her shoe while standing with only one hand, but she had tripped over her coffee table, and ended up sprawled on the floor. Miraculously, her coffee didn't spill.

-"Hey. Help?" she eventually croaked from her awkward position of half her body on the table, the other half on the floor. I laughed and walked over to her.

-"One step at a time. Hand me your coffee and other shoe." She did. I put them down on the table. "Now untangle your limbs." She did. "Good. Now give me your hands." I hefted her up and fixed her mussed hair. She had a sheepish look on her face.

-"Thanks." She giggled. She put her other shoe on, chugged down her now cold coffee, grabbed her keys, and ran out the door, with me not far behind.

-"Oh! I have these for you!" I remembered the little bumblebee earrings. I handed them to her, and her face lit up. "You can have 'em. I never wear them anyways." I explained.

-"Casey. You have no idea how much I love you right now. You know how much I love Bumblebee!" she squealed. She really did love him. She thought he was adorable. She put them on as we walked to the McDonalds right down the street. I was thankful that we didn't have far to go for work.

After we got off work at around 3, we headed to our favorite park, and just hung out. We loved that park. It had a nice view of the town we lived in, and it had tons of shady trees to sit under. Jade had run home to change, so I had her grab me a t-shirt. She (of course) grabbed my favorite shirt. It was a simple black tee, with an Autobot insignia over the heart. On the back, in the lower right hand corner, was a small Decepticon symbol with a big red X through it. I don't know why I loved it, I just did. When I saw which shirt she had on, I burst into giggles. It was a black tee, like mine, but it wasn't quite as subtle. It had a big yellow Camaro of the front, with the words 'Have you seen this car?' On the back, it said 'Might look like this, too' with Bumblebee in robot form.

"Nice shirt, Jade. Veeeeeery subtle." I eventually got out. She just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. We chatted for a while, about anything and everything. This was our usual routine. She lives right below me, so we see each other every day. After about an hour, we headed home. She came over to my place, because I had the biggest TV. We went through our usual routine of her heating up two bowls of popcorn (one for me and one for her. We always argue about how much popcorn we each get, so now we each get one bowl), and me popping in the first Transformers movie. We watch it almost every day. We always point things out to each other that we hadn't noticed before. When we finished the first one, I wandered over to the window while Jade started the second one.

-"Hey, look! It's Ironhide!" I called out. There, down the street, was a black, modified GMC Topkick C4500. It was in pristine condition, looking freshly washed. Jade ran over to my side and looked around.

-"Ha! That's so cool! … We're such dorks." She said.

-"What else is new?" I answered. She laughed and headed back to the TV to start the second movie. I glanced back to the Topkick, my eyes lingering on its sleek, black form. I felt a weird sort of tingling pass through my body, but I ignored it. I then headed over to the couch and watched Revenge of the Fallen with Jade.

That night, after the movie, we went on our computers and just lazed around. We both went on YouTube to look up info on when the next movie was coming out, but nothing new came up. Just the simple stuff, like that Michael Bay was directing it, Peter Cullen would still voice Optimus Prime (thank god. No one else is fit to voice him), etc. We were just about to go to bed, when the phone rang. I jumped slightly, not expecting the shrill ring in the silence of my apartment. I ran to the phone, snatching it up right at the last ring.

-"Hello?" I asked. No answer. Jade mouthed 'Who is it?' I shrugged. I put it on speaker and walked closer to Jade so she could hear. Suddenly, a series of clicking, whirring, and whistles came from the phone.

-"What the frag?" I heard Jade mutter under her breath. I was utterly confused. The noises stopped as quickly as they started, and a deep, baritone, but strangely kind voice said one word.

-"Prepare."

The line went dead. I put the phone down, still in a daze.

-"Prepare? For what? Vague much?" I wondered out loud. Jade hummed in agreement.

-"Probably just some punks trying to get some laughs. Let's go to bed. I'm tired." She said. I nodded and got up from the couch. When I stood up, my chest instantly felt uncomfortably heavy. I instantly got a migraine. Black dots danced across my vision, and I staggered forward.

-"Whoa. Jade, help. I don't feel too hot." I managed to get out. I grunted, and stumbled toward my room.

-"Neither do I. My head feels like a Decepti-creep was crawling around in it, and my chest feels heavy." She called from across the room.

-"Me, too. We're probably just tired. At least it's Friday, we can sleep in. C'mon." I shuffled over to her, grabbed her hand, and lead her to my room. I have two beds in my room, mostly because she always sleeps over on weekends, and I didn't want her to sleep on the couch, with how sick we felt. I shoved her pajamas in her face, mumbled something close to 'change in the closet' and changed into my own pajamas. She walked out and collapsed onto her bed. I did the same. Primus, why were we so tired all the sudden?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers. But, I've captured Wheelie, and I'm trying to get him to tell me where Optimus is. I'll keep you guys updated.

Authors Note:Hey guys! I've got high hopes for this story, but I am in school, so updates might be a little slow. School is almost over, so have no fear! :D Sorry about the last chapter being so short, my mom was hovering over my shoulder, telling me to hurry up so I could go to bed. But, it's the weekend, so it will be a little longer.

Key:

**POV CHANGE**

"_Internal comm. Systems"_

**Cybertronian**

_Thoughts_

Normal

Chapter 2: Dorito of Doom.

**NORMAL POV:**

As soon as they were both asleep, a blue glow slowly started to encase both the girls. The glow grew stronger and brighter by the second. The girls still slept soundly, oblivious to the glow. When it completely encased both of them, it suddenly shined incredibly brightly, then it disappeared as quickly as it came. But, instead of everything being the way it was, all that was left was empty beds. Both of them just disappeared.

**CASEY'S POV:**

I woke up early that morning, still knowing it was a Saturday, but my head was still _killing _me. It seemed even worse than yesterday, if that was even possible. I groaned as I slowly got up, blinking the sleep away from my eyes.

-"Jade?" I called out softly. I didn't wanna wake her up if she was still asleep. I heard her grunt from across the room. That was Jades' thing. She spoke in her own grunting language until she was fully awake. And that took a while. "Does your head still hurt?" I asked.

-"Mhm," was the answer. I looked over to her, and what I saw made me chuckle. She was sprawled across the floor, with a pillow under her head. The blankets were half on the bed, half tangled in her legs. She usually slept like this. She sat up slowly, grunting with the effort, and looked around with a glare. She looked _pissed. _She rubbed her chest lightly, with a look of discomfort.

-"You too?" I asked. She nodded. Ok, so we both had a huge migraine and chest pains. "I'll go get some aspirin." I mumbled. She hummed her thanks, and crawled up into her bed. I shuffled to my bathroom, grabbed the aspirin and a bottle of water from the kitchen, and headed back to my bedroom. I took some, and then threw both bottles at Jade. After she took hers, we both dropped like logs onto our beds and slept.

We slept for three hours. Then, the headaches became unbearable. I woke up first, nearly passed out from the pain, and woke up Jade. I made her get dressed somewhat decently, and I did the same. Once we were presentable (reasonably), I called for a taxi to drive us to the hospital. When we got there, we were given two clipboards and pens, and told to sit down. Jade was angry.

-"Why can't they just take us in now, and give us the drugs?" she grumbled. I chuckled.

-"Jade, calm down. We need to fill out these papers, _then _they'll take us in. Then we can get the drugs. Don't worry." I responded. We filled out our symptoms, and handed the papers in. After twenty minutes of waiting (Jade was mad), they finally called us in.

-"Ok. Casey Beatty and Jade DuPont, right?" the doctor asked. We nodded. "You both have been experiencing … chest pains, migraines, and dizziness?" we nodded in unison again. "Ok. Let me get the basics out of the way. I'm going to take your blood pressure, heart rates, and temperatures." He informed us. He took our blood pressure, with the dreaded hmm…s and ahh…s. They always made me nervous. "Hmm… both of your blood pressures are slightly low." He murmured. He took our heart rates. "Heart rates are slightly high." He murmured again. "And your body temperatures are high, too." He wrote all his observations down on his paper.

When he got out the needles, we both stiffened. "I need to take a blood sample from both of you. Just in case." He reassured. It didn't really help, but we nodded hesitantly anyway. He brought the needle up to my arm, and I cringed. I didn't look until I heard a soft 'ping!'

-"…What was that?" I asked.

-"Th… the needle broke. It must've been defective. I'll go get another one." The doctor responded. He went into the closet and brought out another needle. I cringed away as it was about to pierce my skin, but it broke again. Now the doctor was starting to get frustrated. He grabbed another needle, and tried it on Jade, but it still broke. He gave up after the third try on Jade, and just wrote us some prescriptions for strong pain relievers, and sent us home.

-"That was weird. Who knew a whole case of needles could be defective?" Jade commented as we headed to the local drugstore to get our medicine.

-"Huh. Must've been a coincidence. Doesn't matter. Once we get the medicine, I'm going home, and going on the internet." I shrugged. Jade agreed with me. Once we got home, we changed into lazy clothes, took the meds, kicked back with our laptops, and relaxed. It felt great.

Until I went on my account for a fan fiction website. I had written a dozen fan fictions for Transformers, spent countless hours reading and writing on that account, and now it was gone. An entire fandom. Gone. In less than a day. This made me mad. 

-"Jade! Look at this! The entire fandom for Transformers is gone. There's no fan fictions, no website, no YouTube videos. Nothing." I called from my seat on the couch. She was setting up the first Transformers movie again.

-"Really? How the frag does an entire FANDOM disappear in less than a DAY?" she was obviously pissed, too. She grabbed her laptop and started typing furiously. "Mine, too!"

-"Primus, are we going crazy? Is it the drugs?" I wondered out loud.

-"No. we can't both be having the same illusion at the same time." She explained. She walked over to the DVD player. "Why isn't this disk working?" The movie refused to start. This had never happened before. Just… static.

-"Try Revenge of the Fallen." I called. She took out the first one and put in RotF. The same thing happened. "Well, slag. This isn't good." I groaned. "Today is just not our day, is it?" I wondered. First the migraines, then the weird needles, then the fandom disappearing, then our favorite movies not working.

-"Well… since the fandom apparently doesn't exist… let's create our own!" Jade exclaimed. Leave it to Jade to make positives out of negatives. I shrugged.

-"Yeah, sure, why not? Could be fun." I grabbed my laptop, and started writing. Jade did the same.

**NORMAL POV:**

-"Optimus, you are needed in the surveillance room." Colonel William Lennox called out over the PA system. Optimus made his way over.

-"Yes?" he asked in his baritone voice.

-"This morning, at 1100 hours, stories were posted on the internet. They had all of the Autobots, all the Decepticons, and some soldiers in them. We already deleted all traces." He informed Optimus. A look of shock crossed his metallic features briefly, and then he frowned.

-"Hmm… I'll send Jazz and Bumblebee to see who and what is going on. Nobody should know about us, much less this in-depth. Where do they live?"

-"Um… looks like a small town in southeastern Pennsylvania. I'll get you the coordinates."

-_"Jazz. Bumblebee. I need you to scope out something." _Optimus called out to them through their internal comm. system.

-_"Watcha need, boss?" _Jazz asked.

-_"A pair of femmes living in Pennsylvania know too much. Seek them out; see if they are a threat. If not, report back, and we will decide what to do. If they are a threat… you know what to do."_

_ -"Sure thing, boss. We'll be back soon."_ Jazz transformed and left the base. He waited for Bumblebee just outside the door.

-_"And what of Sam, sir?" _Bumblebee asked Optimus.

-_"Don't worry, young one. We will protect him here. Now go. He will be here when you return." _He assured him.

-_"Thank you, sir." _Bumblebee transformed and left with Jazz.

**CASEY'S POV:**

Once we both posted our stories and typed the plot on Facebook and Twitter, we went out again. We were bored, and it was the middle of the afternoon. We wandered around for a while, waving and talking to whoever we ran into that we knew. When we ran into our good friend Emily, who was also a trans-fan, we chatted for a while.

-"So, which one's your favorite?" Jade asked Emily.

-"Huh? What are you talking about?" she looked utterly confused.

-"You know. Which transformer is your favorite?" Jade asked again. Emily looked even more confused. I started to get worried. _How is it that __no one__ knows about Transformers anymore?_

-"Jade, what do you mean by transformer? Like, the electrical thing?" she asked Jade. I nudged Jade, and when she looked at me, I shook my head. She threw me a confused look of her own, but I just shook my head again. _There's something weird going on. If Emily doesn't know, and the entire fandom disappeared, something is wrong. _Suddenly, a loud engine revved. I turned toward the street, and the cars that I saw almost made me squeal like a fan-girl. A yellow Chevy Camaro and a silver modified Pontiac Solstice GXP were driving by slowly. I felt the same tingle I felt yesterday when I saw the GMC Topkick pass through me, but this time it was a lot stronger. It made me shudder. Apparently, Jade felt it too, 'cause when I shuddered, she shuddered too.

-"Uhm… Never mind, Emily. We'll talk to you later. Jade, let's go." I grabbed her arm and hauled her up.

-"Oh, ok. See ya later, Emily! What is it? What's wrong, Casey?" she asked once we got away from Emily. We were speed walking down the sidewalk, heading towards my house.

-"Jade, this is getting weird. First, we saw Ironhide yesterday, then today the entire fandom for Transformers disappears, and not even Emily knows about it! And now we've fragging got Jazz and Bumblebee following us!" I nearly shouted. The cars that were following us suddenly stopped. It almost looked like they stiffened. "Let's just go home. This is getting way too weird."

When we got home, we decided to check on our stories. Only, when we pulled them up, they didn't seem to exist.

-"Jade… are you getting this, too?"

-"What, that our stories don't exist?" I nodded. "Yeah. And the plot posts I did on twitter and facebook don't exist, either."

-"Neither do mine." We sat in silence. After what seemed like hours, we suddenly heard the loudest crash I've ever heard come from the front of my apartment.

-"What the frag?" Jade shouted. We ran towards the crash, computers still in our hands, and what we saw made us stop in our tracks. "C…Casey? Please tell me you see that. Is that a… transformer in your hallway?" I nodded.

-"Yeah. I see it." When I talked, the 'bots eyes (or should I say optics) opened suddenly. I paled. They were crimson red. The optics scanned the room, and when it saw us, they narrowed. It suddenly hissed, and started to get up. Thankfully enough, the crash it had caused made it get stuck under a bunch of rubble.

-"Oh shit! Jade. Run! It's a slaggin' Decepticon!" I grabbed her arm and we quickly scooted around the struggling Decepticon and ran out the front door. Once we got to the street, we took off to the park. When we got there, we ran under our favorite tree and hid. "Oh. My. Primus." I panted. "Was that a real Decepticon?"

-"From what I saw, yeah." Jade whispered. I jumped when I heard another loud engine revving. I glanced around, and once again, the Camaro and Pontiac Solstice were on the street nearby. "Wait a minute… if that was a real Decepticon… then shouldn't the Autobots be real, too?" she asked. I paused, then smiled.

-"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. But before we could do anything, the ground shook violently. Suddenly, a huge, metal foot landed right next to the tree.

-"There you are, you annoying flesh bags." A creepy voice came from high above us. The tree started to shake violently, and before we knew it, the Decepticon that had crashed into my apartment ripped the tree from the ground and threw it to the other side of the park. He then reached for us. I panicked.

-"Jazz! Bumblebee! HELP!" I screamed. Suddenly, the hand that was reaching for us jerked to the side, a loud crash of metal-on-metal, and a flash of yellow flew by. _Huh. That actually worked. Bumblebee tackled the Decepticon. Speaking of, why does that Decepti-creep look so fraggin' familiar? _

-"Is that… Starscream?" Jade wondered out loud. _I KNEW he looked familiar. _

-"The giant Dorito of Doom is after us." I muttered. "Great. What a way to go." Suddenly, a smaller metal hand wrapped around us. We yelped and started hitting the hand. "Let us go, Decepti-creep!" I shouted.

-"How do you know our names? And how do you know about Decepticons?" a deep voice asked. We turned toward it. The optics were a much kinder blue. Jazz. We sighed and stopped hitting the hand.

-"Uh… we don't really know. It's kinda a long story, and that's the one thing we don't really have time for." I told him.

-"Right. Sorry. Yo, Bumblebee! Let's go!" Bumblebee was still wrestling with Starscream.

-"Do you have… the… femmes?" he shouted through a bunch of radio clips.  
-"Yeah!" Bumblebee nodded and ran away from Starscream. Jazz put us down to transform, but before he was done, Starscream ran up to us.

-"How do you know so much, you pathetic fleshlings?" he growled. We were so shocked, we couldn't respond. Instead, I reached up and punched him in the optic. He howled and reared his head back. "You slagging femmes! You will pay for that!" he growled.

-"Sorry. Maybe we will, but not right now." Jade said, and we ran to the now-transformed Bumblebee and Jazz. We jumped into Bumblebee and they took off. "Thanks, Bumblebee." Jade patted his front dash. A happy whirring sound came from the radio, then a 'You're Welcome!' radio clip sounded. Then, Jade turned to me.

-"Dude. You just punched a slagging Decepticon in the optic. And not just any Decepticon, but Starscream himself!" she tried to give me a high five, but when I saw my hand, I gasped. The shattered glass had embedded itself into my fist, and blood was running down my arm. I heard another gasp, and I looked at Jade. She was clutching her leg. Apparently, when I punched Starscream, he had been reaching for Jade, so when he jerked back, a piece of loose metal jabbed into Jade's leg. Blood was running all down her leg. "Oh… that's not good." She muttered.

-"T-that's what I c-call an understatement." I stuttered. The adrenaline from fighting was gone. The full reality that we were riding around in _the _Bumblebee and Jazz had saved us hit me, and the migraine and chest pain came back full force. "Oh, slag." I croaked as I sunk down and passed out, with Jade right next to me.

Well? Whaddaya think? Should I keep going? Lemme know


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I own Casey and Jade. Wheelie still won't tell me where Optimus and the rest of the Autobots are, and I'm starting to get desperate. Any ideas?

Authors Note: GAH! SORRY! So many things in school lately! Finals, projects, and homework… fragging teachers cramming everything in on the last days. *scoff* But, school's over now. YAY.

Key: 

**(POV CHANGES)**

_Thoughts_

"_Cybertronian" _

**Internal Comm. Systems**

Normal

Chapter Three: The Base

**(NORMAL POV)**

When Bumblebee and Jazz pulled into the base, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus were all waiting. Lennox and Epps were not far behind.

"Did you get the femmes?" Ironhide asked. He was bothered with how much the new femmes seemed to know. Bumblebee chirped.

-**Yes, we did. Starscream was there too, but he ran off after one of the femmes punched his optic. She was very brave. **_They both were. They didn't 'freak out', to put it in human terms, as most humans normally would. _**Both have injuries. One has a piece of Starscreams' armor in her leg, and the other has pieces of glass embedded in her arm. **Ironhide nodded, impressed that they were brave enough to punch a Decepticon in the optic. Not many humans could do that.

"Well? What happened?" Lennox called from Ironhides' foot. Bumblebee forgot that humans couldn't hear their communication systems, and since couldn't speak yet, he looked at Ironhide for help.

"They got the femmes, but they both have injuries from battling Starscream." He explained.

"How bad are they?" Lennox asked.

"One has glass embedded in her arm; the other has a piece of armor in her leg." Lennox flinched.

"Let me take them, Bumblebee. I'll tend to the injuries." Ratchet walked over to Bumblebee. He opened his door, and Ratchet reached in and very gently picked them up. He cradled them to his chest, and scanned them both. What he found made his jaw drop. "The injuries I can fix, but…" he trailed off.

"Ratchet, what is it?" Epps asked.

"They both have… low amounts of All Spark radiation in their bodies." Everyone gasped, minus Optimus. His optics widened.

"What? Are you sure, Ratchet?" he demanded. Ratchet scanned them again, and nodded.

"Completely. The levels are low, but it's centered near their sparks- err… hearts."

"Is it damaging them?"

"Thankfully, no. It just seems to be there, not doing anything. Like it's been there for a while."

"Hmm… Well, Ratchet. You know what to do. Tend to their injuries and keep me updated on their conditions."

Ratchet nodded. "Will do." He left the main hangar, and headed to his medical bay. Once there, he laid the slightly taller femme down first. She was the one with glass in her arm. He scanned her again, making sure she had no other injuries. He couldn't find any, so he immediately started to clean her arm, which was covered in dried blood and dirt. Once it was clean, he started to pick at the smaller pieces of glass. He was grateful that none of the glass had hit her bone, because if it did, the damage might have been permanent.

While he was picking the smaller pieces out, he noticed that whenever he picked at a new piece, her face scrunched up slightly in pain. He worried that she would wake up, because that would bring on even more pain, but once he stopped, she would calm down. Once he finally got all the glass out, he sewed up the larger cuts, and gave her some pain medication and antibiotics. He set her down gently on one of the berths near him and turned to the other femme. This one was a little shorter, and she had darker hair than the other.

-**Optimus to Ratchet. How are the femmes doing?**

** -They are doing quite well, actually. I already removed the glass from the one femme, and I'm starting on the femme with the armor in her leg. **

** -Good. Report to the main hangar when finished, we have to discuss what to do with them once they wake up.**

** -Very well. **

Thankfully enough, the armor didn't embed itself too far into her leg, so all he had to do was take it out and sew up the gash it left. Once they were both settled with pain medication and antibiotics, he left the medical bay towards the main hangar. This was going to be a long night.

/\\\

**(CASEY'S POV)**

I suddenly found myself in a desert. Not like Las Vegas desert, but like middle-of-nowhere desert. Nothing in sight but sand dunes and (surprisingly) sand. My head still hurt, but not as much. I looked around, and I found Jade in the sand not too far from me.

"Jade? You alright?" I called out.

"Yeah. I guess. Where are we?"

"No idea. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Fighting Starscream. Getting into Bumblebee. That's about it."

"Hmm… this desert looks familiar…"

"Yeah, it does. OH! I know! Remember in Revenge of the Fallen, when Sam dies, but is visited by the Primes?" I nodded. "This desert looks exactly like it."

I looked around, and tried to picture the movie in my mind. "Hey, yeah, it does!" As soon as I said that, the wind picked up. Quickly. The ground started to shake, and we soon fell down because it was shaking so much. Then, as quickly as it all started, it stopped.

"Do not be alarmed, femmes." A booming voice said, far above our heads.

"No offense, but we can't really see anything to be alarmed of." Jade called back.

"Of course, my apologies. One moment." We heard some clanking and whirring, and suddenly there was a Transformer in front of us. This one was tiny, not much taller than me, and I'm 6"4'. This one had bright green eyes- _optics. Not eyes, optics_, and its armor was golden, but it looked like it had seen better days.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Prime." _Oh, no… he doesn't mean…_

"The _first _Prime?" Jade asked. He nodded. "But… you're so small…"

"Jade! Be nice." I hissed. I didn't know if this guy was kind to humans or not, so we had to be careful.

"It's quite alright, Casey. Yes, I am small. But it does not matter the size of the bot, only his bravery and compassion matter."

"Size doesn't matter…" I muttered. Quite the popular saying on Earth.

"Yes, it's true. But enough about me, we only have a limited amount of time here. We have matters to discuss."

"What about… uh, sir?" Jade asked. He chuckled.

"Please, call me Prime," Jade smiled and nodded. "And we have to discuss why you were brought to this Universe. You were pulled here because without you, the Autobots would lose the war. The Decepticons would win, and all would be lost."

"Whoa… why us? We're nothing special." I nodded in agreement.

"You two are more special than you can imagine." He smiled, stood up and walked away.

"W-wait! What do you mean? What are we supposed to do?" I shouted after him. I knew it was futile, but I tried anyway. I suddenly felt myself start to fall. Not quickly, but fast enough that I struggled to find something to hang on to. Nothing in reach (just my luck). I heard Jade faintly calling my name, and I tried to answer, but I was swallowed into the peaceful darkness.

/\\\

**THREE DAYS LATER (CASEY'S POV)**

That fragging headache was back again. It wasn't nearly as bad as before, but it was there, nagging at me when I eventually woke up. I listened to my surroundings before I opened my eyes, but all I heard was the faint hum of the lights overhead, and Jade breathing softly nearby. I opened my eyes, slowly blinking the sleep away. I looked around, and spotted Jade on a berth next to mine. I walked over to her quickly, and gently shook her awake.

"Jade, wake up. Where are we?"

"Wha-? Oh, I don't know," she got up. "But we should probably get outta here. We don't know if the Decepticons captured us or not."

I nodded. I glanced around, and I grinned at what I found. "Perfect." I muttered.

"What?" she looked where I pointed and grinned. "Oh, that's right up your alley. Grab me one, too. I may not be as good as you, but I can at least defend myself."

I tip-toed/ran over to a tray full of knives, grabbed two of the best looking ones, and ran back over to Jade. See, when I was younger, my father taught me how to throw knives. He said I was really talented, and I was proud of that, even though it wasn't really a skill that would help me in life. I could hit something the size of a computer mouse from 40 ft away, and I was getting better every time I practiced. I tried to teach Jade, but she didn't find that much of an interest in it, and apparently I was 'too impatient' to be a good teacher. _Pshh, whatever._

Anyway, once we both had our knives, we left the big room we were in. The hallway we entered was _huge. _Like, Autobot-sized huge. We made our way slowly and quietly to the end of the massive hallway, to find ourselves at a crossroads. To our right, was a door. To our left was another massive hallway that lead to other hallways.

"We don't know how far these hallways go, so let's try the door." I whispered to Jade. She nodded, and we walked to the right, knives at the ready. I cracked the door open, and glanced around. It was a massive hangar, and it had a garage-style door, but it was open. Beyond the door was blacktop, and a field of grass. Endless field, I might add. I nodded, deciding it was safe to go out, and pushed the door open all the way. We speed-walked about halfway to the outside when a voice made us screech to a halt.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" The voice boomed from behind us. We spun around with knives held high, and there, in all his shining, black metal glory, was Ironhide.

"Ironhide?" Jade asked after a moment of silence. Ironhide seemed to stiffen (if a giant alien robot can stiffen).

"How do you know my designation, femme?" he demanded. "And what were you planning on doing with those knives?"

"Oh, well, I can throw a knife pretty well, and Jade can defend herself well, too." I answered quickly. I didn't want to anger him anymore than he already was. He didn't seem too convinced about the knives. "Look." I turned towards the nearest wall, pulled my arm back, and flung the knife. It spun quickly and embedded itself into the wall. I turned to him and grinned sheepishly. "Not my best work, but I didn't see any throwing knives, so I improvised." He nodded and turned to Jade.

"I took self defense when I was 10." She took her stance, and breathed deeply. She then did one of her favorite (and best) moves, alternating between ducking, kicking, and slashing the knife out. When she finished, she grinned and said "Ta-da!"

Ironhide nodded in satisfaction, and his optics seemed to dim. After a moment, they brightened again and he stepped a little closer to us.

"I have just informed the other Autobots that you are awake and well. They will be here shortly." He informed us. Just then, an Autobot door flew open, and in came Jazz, in all his flashy silver glory.

"There they are! We was wonderin' when you were gonna wake up. It's been three Earth days!" he smiled brightly.

"Jazzy!" Jade threw her arms up and smiled. Jazz chuckled at the nickname.

"We want to thank you for saving us the other day. If Mr. Dorito of Doom over there had gotten us, I don't know what I would've done." I muttered. Jazz looked confused.

"Dorito of Doom?" he asked.

"Starscream. In our universe, that's what we called him. Because he looks like a giant Dorito."

"Oh. No problem. " He chuckled again once he looked up what a Dorito was. He did look like one. Suddenly, Bumblebee walked into the hangar with Sam and Mikaela in his hand.

"Hello, and welcome to… the base." He said through the radio and chirped brightly. Jade and I both 'aww'ed internally.

"Hi, Bumblebee!" we said in unison.

"Thanks for saving us the other day." I called out.

"No problemo." He gently put Sam and Mikaela down on the ground, and they slowly walked over. They both were eyeing Jade. She still had her knife.

"Jade, hand me the knife. I think we're safe." I commanded. She handed it to me, and I threw it right next to my original one in the wall. Sam and Mikaela both gasped. "Heh, sorry. I learned from my dad when I was younger." I explained sheepishly.

"Not bad, femme." Ironhide commented from the side of the room. I smiled. Loud footsteps suddenly started ringing through the hanger, and in walked Ratchet.

"Ratchet!" Jade and I called out in unison. Ratchet looked confused as he glanced over at Ironhide. He shrugged.

"How are you femmes doing? Do you feel any pain?" he asked as a tingle ran through my body.

"Hey! You don't need to scan us. We can just tell you." Jade grumbled.

"Just a headache, Ratchet. No other pain for me." I looked over at Jade. She shook her head.

"Good." He muttered as he walked over to where Ironhide was and sat down.

"Who are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Optimus Prime and Colonel William Lennox. They were on a mission when you woke up, so they should be here soon."

"Ok." We talked to Sam and Mikaela about stuff for about 20 minutes, when a Peterbilt 379 Semi Truck with blue and red flames drove in. Once it stopped, a man with short brown hair and full army gear hopped out of the cab. _Lennox. _Once he got far enough, the truck seemed to explode into pieces of shifting metal and gears. When it was done, there stood Optimus Prime. _Jeeze, he's taller in person._ I craned my neck to look at him, but he thankfully crouched down next to us. Lennox walked up in front of us.

"You two must be Casey Beatty and Jade DuPont." He guessed.

"I'm Casey." I raised my hand.

"I'm Jade." She raised hers.

"It's nice to finally meet you both."

"We have many things to discuss, so please make yourselves comfortable." Optimus rumbled from behind us. We were in for a looooong day.

/\\\

**Well…? Let me know what you think! Sorry it's so late. School:/ Gah!**


	4. sorry guys

Hey guys. Look, im sorry, but I think im gonna give up on this story. I don't really know where to go with it. I lost my muse. If anyone wants to pick up where I left off, you most certainly may, just let me know. Sorry :/

But I will be posting other stories eventually, some Transformers, some not :P


End file.
